IN THE EYES OF ANOTHER
by STAILS565
Summary: Written in the POVs of the team during the movies: " The Eyes Are Window To The Soul"
1. INTRO

**STAILS565: hey, guys Stails565 here**

**BARNEY: hi, Barney Ross with Yin Yang,Gunner Jensen and Lee Christmas**

**YIN YANG: Hey**

**GUNNER JENSEN: sup**

**LEE CHRISTMAS: hows it going?**

**STAILS: well, this is the story what are the team thinking during the movies but anyone want to do the disclaimer?**

**YIN YANG: I will**

**GUNNER: cool**

**YIN YANG: STAILS565 doesnt own the expendables, just owns some of whats gonna happened**

**BARNEY: no copyright intended**

**GUNNER &amp; LEE: Enjoy**

***~ IN THE EYES OF ANOTHER~***

***~INTRO~***

do we ever wonder, what the team thinks during the movies. there's a saying that goes," _The eyes are window to the soul_," But what are they truly thinking. what are their feelings about each other. the saying goes deeper than what it says of the eyes are the gate way to the soul. so find out, my friends. and who will e their new enemy along the way.

find out if its true the saying, by reading this: Friendship, Love,Brotherhood, Betrayal, Attempt Murder.

**sTAILS565: sorry, guys for the short intro **

**GUNNER: short, but its good**

**STAILS: thanks**

**GUNNER: don't mention it**

**BARNEY: so review guys**

**LEE: reviews are honored**

**YIN: ^_^**


	2. BEFORE THE MISSION TO THE GULF OF ADEN

***~ YIN YANG'S POV~***

Hi, Yin here and I'm the hand to hand combat expert of the team and today, is a good day to relax for a while. Lee and Tool throwing knives, Barney cleaning his weapons, hale Caesar taking a nap, Road reading a book, Gunner smoking a cigar close by and I'm just enjoying reading ,as well, a Chinese printed novel.

" seriously Tool, not again man, " Lee said, frustrated seeing his knife fall down for the tenth time cause of Tool's knife always in the way.

The latter just laughed and replied," hey, clam down Christmas its not the end of the world man." He put a hand on Lee's shoulders trying to calm the other man down.

" yeah, yeah you are always good when it comes to this also poems," our knife specialist added looking at our former member.

Tool scoffed at the word poem ," yeah, got a point but I'm not to good man not to good"

" what they are good bro," our leader called from where he was cleaning his rifle looking at the two knife experts.

I answered," its true, he is good when it comes to emotional poems," I move my novel to see the duo when I said it.

" you guys and your compliments, " Tool said embarrassed we could see a blush spreading across his face which we kinda of laugh at him for it.

For a while, I decided to go and practice my martial arts where I always do which I stand up and went not knowing a pair of light blue eyes will watch my every move.

***~ GUNNER JENSEN'S POV~***

Hey, Gunner Jensen here, weapon expert and muscle for the team also : I had this crush on our Chinese midget since I met him. God! How cute he is, but I always wonder if he always feel the same way about me. Yes, I'm divorced from a beautiful woman and have a daughter. But thats part of the past, not the future and well, I want to be happy with the person I love very much. His eyes i get lost in them, his personality unique in every way, his voice soothing even when he sings the songs where his form , ...Damn! I turn like a fucking school girl talking about this. I watched Yin go to practice his thing I was careful for not to stare; the other members especially Barney always teases me for my crush on him but come on who wouldn't tease a lovestruck person everybody would. So I was watching him, when Barney came next to me with a grin plastered on his face.

" well, well staring on our midget huh?," he said tone teasing, arms cross over his chest and his eyes also twinkle with the tease too

I look away quickly from what Yin was doing and a blush spread across my face and suttered," Barney...uncool man," I heard his chuckle from my reaction

" you gotta tell him bro you need too," our leader advice me to do

I scratch the back of my head still holding the cigar with my right and said , nervously, " but...how...what happen if he doesn't feel the same way..." My tone turn from nervous to sad.

" well, gotta try you don't know unless you try bro," He said, shrugging his shoulders, unsure of what would happen, " but you still gotta tell or you will lose him to another,"

And that seems a blow to the heart for me; losing him to another I didn't want that to happen but I also don't want him to die on and I will not tell my feelings for him.

I look at Yin and then at Barney and ask," then how should I tell huh for him not to be surprised?," I raised an eyebrow confused on what to do, even though I'm the genius of the team even geniuses need help for the social life.

" follow what your heart is telling you Gunner, " He replied, before leaving to the others. How will I tell, and follow my heart? That advice is: good but the problem is how should I do it? Sometimes following what your heart is telling you will give you bad consequences. I hope he have feelings for me, I don't want to be spurned again.

***~ BARNEY ROSS'S POV~***

Hello, the leader of the team; Ross, Barney Ross:

I came back to the others after I gave Gunner an advice on how to tell his feelings for Yin. Man, love turns everyone lovestruck but I also have a crush on both Lee Christmas and a new kid name Billy The Kid which I met before but he is not yet on the team cause of his military duties even if this count for some. So yeah; Hale Caesar still napping man wherever he was he had all nighters for a week.

I came next to Road and sat next to him I turn on a cigar and smoke it for a while.

" still can't get him to wake he slept through the ride here," Toll said, reading his book he was still reading it but decided to close it and takes the glasses off to look at me.

I replied," well, his another that its a heavy sleeper but I least he doesn't snore like a fucking foghorn like Gunner does when he is asleep, " remembering it annoyed

" tell me about it I can't sleep when im trying to sleep around the guy," he answered to me also remembering every time that happens.

I nodded then Tool came with Christmas following him.

" seems I got you guys a job," he said, leaning against the countertop where Road and I was.

I replied," what job is it"? With a curious tone still smoking the cigar.

" well, you need to rescue some hostages from Somalia pirates," Tool answered, playing with his knife while saying the objective ask," where is this Somalia pirates at?," with a hand on the book that looks like he will read again

" the ship that their in is in Gulf Of Aden so be careful my friend," our former member answered Road's question.

***~ LEE CHRISTMAS'S POV~***

Okay, got a job check telling another one hope I'm not far away from my sweetheart Lacy for a long time. So yeah, Lee here, Lee Christmas, second in command and knife specialist of the team : The Expendables. So we got a job and I hope we do it well.

" alright then thanks for telling," Barney thanked Tool for the info he just shared and some more.

Tool said," your welcome," he went to his so called quite room to work on a project his doing

" so be ready?," Toll guessed, Barney's look

Our leader replied,standing from where he was and goes to be ready," yes, tell the others Christmas, Road."

" we will," I answered, I look down for a minute then at Road," let's go do it you wake up Caesar and I go tell Gunner and Yin,"

Toll nodded and went to his bro soon to be boyfriend to wake him up and I went where Gunner and Yin was to tell them what Tool have for us.


End file.
